Lost, Gained, and Lost Again
by paristraveler22
Summary: I thought my life was over when I found out I had cancer. I mean like, I have an amazing family and boyfriend that I don't want to leave. And I didn't when the miracle happened when I achieved remission after three months of chemo treatment. Finally, my life is perfect, and I will live to see another day. Until that fateful day when I fell down, and I knew my cancer was back.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, you people that are fans of my writing. This is a side story of two characters from my first fan fiction story, ****_Secrets, Lies, Forgiveness? _****You don't have to read it, but I think this whole story will make a little bit more sense if you do. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Cassie's POV**

"There's no cancer in your blood, Cassie," the doctor says, signing off on her chart.

I can't believe this. I'm finally free. I. Am. Finally. Free.

I smile to myself, completely happy. It's been a long three months; of me fighting myself. And I have finally won, for now.

"Thank you," I say, looking up at the doctor.

"No, thank you, Cassie. You really are a trouper. You are the fastest recovering patient I have ever had," she said, giving my hand a squeeze. "I'll send your family in."

I just nod my head. I can't stop smiling. My room door opens to reveal my mom, dad, big brother, and little sister. My parents are crying and so is my little sister, Arabella. Jason is trying really hard not to cry, always trying to be the strong one.

"Jay," I say, holding out my arms. The childhood name I gave him made the dams break. He walks over to me and gives my a fierce hug, crying onto my shoulder. Arabella walks over to us and we both give her a hug. My parents follow soon after, hugging all three of us.

"When can I go home?" I ask, wiping away my tears.

"As soon as you shower and get dressed," Mom says, handing my toilettre bag and another bag that has clothes and shoes in it.

After I shower and get dressed, I walk back into my room to see a wheelchair. Jason is behind it, pushing it toward me. I scowl as I sit down and cross my arms.

"Why can't I just walk? I feel fine," I grumble.

"Hospital regulations," Jason says, tapping me on the head.

After some silence, I ask, "Has anyone told Alex?"

"I think mom and dad have, but I really don't know."

Another really long silence. Finally, Jason pushes me outside the hospital and toward the car, where e helps me into it. Scooting over, Jason climbs in and closes the door. He helps me buckle my seat belt, and then buckles himself in.

On the hour and forty minute drive home, my siblings and I talk about life. I ask Jason if he has a girlfriend yet, and his face goes up in flames.

"OH MY GOD! You have a girlfriend!" I yell, pointing at him.

"No I don't."

"Then why are you blushing?" I challenge, raising my eyebrow at him.

"Oh, fine. I have a girlfriend," Jason says, looking down at his fiddling hands.

"What's her name?" Arabella asks, leaning over me to get a better look at our older brother.

"Chloe."

"That's pretty," I say, nodding my head.

"Yeah. She's really nice. She's really into the community and helping kids and stuff. You know, she was the one that raised the money for the art show and stuff at the hospital you were at," Jason says, smiling slightly.

"Really? All of it? It was so cool," I say, remembering the art show. It was a lot of fun, and really cheered me up. I remember that day; I was feeling pretty crappy. They had increased my dosage of chemo the day before to try and see if that would decrease my leukemia anymore.

"Yeah. She made it her life's mission to give you something to have fun with when I told her that you had cancer. I've told her all about you. She wants to meet you. I hope you don't mind," Jason says, looking at me pleadingly.

"No, I want to meet. She sounds really cool. That was nice of her to raise that money. My roommate said it was her favorite event ever since she got admitted," I say, getting tears in my eyes. Abigail had passed away of lung cancer about a month ago. She fought for her life really hard, but the cancer won in the end. She was such a great person, always asking about how I was feeling. She was always trying to cheer me up. I was the one who found her dead one morning. She was so pale and she wasn't breathing, but she looked so peaceful.

"I'm sorry about your friend," Jason says, hugging me to his side.

"S'okay," I sniffle.

"There's a new girl in my class," Arabella pipes up. She's eight years old, and loves me to death.

"Oh really? Tell me about her," I say, turning toward her.

"Her name is Samantha, and she's really nice. She's really good at art, too. You have to see some of her sketches! I described Dolly to her and she drew her perfectly!" Arabella says, showing me her doll.

"What's she look like?" Jason asks, looking over me."She has red, straight hair and she has freckles on her nose and cheeks. Bright greet eyes too. She's kinda pale," Arabella says, scrunching up her nose in concentration. "I think she has a Scottish accent too."

"Well, La Push won't help her get a tan," I joke, making Jason laugh.

We continue joking around all the way home, even when we walk through the door. I am shocked, though, into silence with what I see. Purple and green balloons are everywhere, a purple and green polka-dot tablecloth and a sugar-coated fondant purple cake with green fondant polka-dots on it. There are a bunch of people in the house, all of my friends and family.

"Oh my lord," I whisper when I see the pile of Welcome Home presents in the corner.

"We wanted to surprise you," my mom says, giving me a hug.

"Thank you," I say.

"Tell that to your boyfriend over there. It was his idea," Jason says, nudging me forward.

I glance over the small crowd of people and spot Alex, who's at the corner of the table with two drinks in his hands. He holds one out to me and smiles that charming smile. I walk over to him and take the drink from him, knocking my plastic glass to his and then taking a sip. Yum, fruit punch.

"How did you get this together so quickly?" I ask, snacking a carrot and dipping it into the ranch.

"With the help of the pack. I had to threaten some of them to help blow up all the balloons. And then I had Leah and her mom bake the cake. I'm surprised that they finished it in time," Alex says, smiling down at me. I get up on my tiptoes and kiss his lips. He puts his hand on my waist and pulls me to him, deepening the kiss.

"HEY! Enough with the kissing! There're people who want to talk to her!" Jason yells over at us. I hear people chuckle.

Breaking the kiss, I say to Jason, "They can wait they're turn."

"But-"

"Jason, honey, let her be with her boyfriend. Who knows how long they haven't been kissing each other," I hear a girl say. That must have been Chloe.

Alex and I pull away from each other and he leans his forehead down onto mine. We sway slightly, listening to the music.

"I've missed you," he whispers to me.

I smile up at him. "I've missed you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** Cassie POV**

I stare up at the school I haven't been at for three months. Nothings changed. Not the building, not the scenery, not the people. They only thing that has really changed is, well, me. What if everyone shuts me out? What if my friends hate me? Oh god, what's going to happen?

I jump when I feel a hand slip into mine, and gives my hand a squeeze. I turn and look up into Alex's brown gaze. He smiles at me, and then tugs me up the stares and then through the front doors and into the school. People smile at me and wave and I do the same back. They say that their happy that I'm back and different stuff like that, and I feel much better by the time I reach my locker.

"I'll see you in first period, okay?" Alex asks me, giving my hand another squeeze.

"Where are you going?" I ask him, curious but worried. I remember him telling me how all the girls have been all over him since I was gone, and I didn't like that one bit. He just smiles at me.

"I have to go talk to Mr. Emme about my English paper. I just have some questions on the set up."

"Oh, okay."

"Love you," Alex says, kissing me on the cheek.

"Love you too." I say back, smiling.

I open my locker when my boyfriend is gone and I grab my geometry textbook and binder. I make sure that all of my make-up work is in my binder before I close my locker and then turn around. I run into Kellie Makhal and Hazel Lopiach, two girls who have had their eyes on Alex since he phased. I want to kill them.

"I had heard that you were back, but I just didn't believe that. I had to see for myself," Kellie sneers, glaring at me.

"How was chemo treating you? You finally cured? Oh yeah, that's right, you can't cause you have leukemia," Hazel laughs, flicking her black hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, so?" I answer, choosing to ignore them. I don't know if I can handle this. Break down in tears or punch them in the face?

"It just means you're going to die. Sooner rather than later," Hazel says, keeping up with my pace.

I turn to her, then, now pissed off. I really want to punch her, but I can't.

"Listen here, Hazel, I don't care what you say to me. Yes, I got diagnosed with leukemia three months ago. _Three months ago!_ And now I'm back in remission, three months after diagnosis. That's unheard of! I am strong, and I will fight for my life! I don't care what you say about how Alex doesn't love me! If he didn't, he would have left me a long time ago! Now, back off," I growl, shoving past their shocked faces.

Walking straight to Mr. Parker's classroom, I sit down and lay my head on the desk. This isn't good. It hasn't even been thirty minutes and I already feel light-headed and tired. How am I going to last the rest of the day?

"Here, drink this. And eat this."

I look up to see Mr. Parker holding a Chocolate Chip Granola Bar and a water.

"Thanks," I say, taking them from him.

"How are you feeling?" Mr. Parker asks me, leaning against his desk.

"Tired, but the doctor's told me that's to be expected. Some side effects from chemo or something like that," I say, taking a sip of the water.

"Well, I'm glad you're back. Hopefully you stay that way. Anyways, how was the workload? Did you understand everything?"

I nod my head until I swallow. "Yeah, it was fine. I was confused on somethings, but I had the tutor at the hospital help me."

"Good, good. Let's see where you are after today's lesson and see if you need to take extra time with after class."

"Okay."

_BEEP. _The school bell rang.

Well, let's hope the rest of the day gets better.

Lunch time.

I stare at the sea of people who have invaded the cafeteria at 12:30 sharp. All of the tables are filled, and I am currently trying to find my group of friends. So far, no such luck.

"Cassie!" I hear someone yell my name. I look over to my right to Wendy waving her arms frantically at me. I smile as I make my way over there with my lunch bag in hand.

"Hey guys," I say, sitting down next to Alex. He puts his arm around my waist and pulls me close to his side.

"Hey! So, what are you doing this weekend?" Wendy asks, jumping up and down on Collin's lap. He grimaces.

"Hey, Wen, calm down. You're hurting Collin," Michelle says, leaning over Kioni's lap. He pulls her across it and she blushes.

"Fine. Anyways, back to this weekend. Are you free?" Wendy asks, now tapping her hands on the table.

"I think so. Why?" I ask, taking out my peanut butter and jelly sandwich from my paper bag.

"Because Kioni, Michelle, Collin, Alex and I are going to the beach to have our own little bon fire. And we really want you to come!"

"Why?"

"Can't we not just have a bon fire for fun?"

"Wendy, really? When it comes to you, parties have to have a reason."

"Alright, fine. We are throwing you a welcome home and happy you are better party with just us friends."

"Oh, okay. That's sounds fun!"

"Yes!"

"So, it's this weekend?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

We finish our lunch just catching up with eachother, having fun. I've missed this. I missed my friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** CPOV**

"You take care of my little girl, okay?" my father says to Alex.

"Yes, sir. Always," Alex replies back, smiling and shaking his hand.

"Alright. Cassie, do you have jacket?" my mom asks me, fussing.

"Yes, mom. I have my jacket. I also have my scarf," I add when she looks like she wants to say more.

"Alright, I think we are all set then," Alex says, taking my hand.

"I want her back home at ten, okay?" my father says, looking stern.

"Yes, sir," Alex says, nodding his head.

"Good. Now get out of here and have fun," my dad says, ushering us out the door.

When the door closes, Alex leans over to me and gives me a quick peck on the lips. I smile up at him before we walk down the porch steps and head toward First Beach. It's a quiet walk, which I like. Every once in awhile, Alex squeezes my hand or gives me a kiss somewhere. Finally, we reach the beach. We can see the glow of the bonfire in the distance, and we head toward it.

"Finally, you guys are here! We've been waiting forever!" Wendy says, jumping. Does she never calm down?

"Well, we're here now," Alex says, smiling. He sets the picnic basket down and then pulls me to him. He kisses me on the lips and then turns me around and pulls me to his chest. I place my arms over his, which are wrapped around my waist.

"Did you bring the hotdogs and stuff?" Kioni asks, hugging Michelle to his side.

"All in the picnic basket," Alex says, pointing to it. Collin dives for it and takes out the hotdogs. He spears one and then hangs it over the fire.

"Do you want a hotdog, Cassie?" Alex whispers in my ear. I nod my head and sit on a log.

"So, how's everything going, Cassie?" Michelle asks, taking her hotdog from Kioni.

"It's okay. I still feel tired and dizzy at some times, but those are just side effects from the chemo," I reply, watching the flames.

"Well, atleast you're better. You gave us quite a scare a few times. I thought Alex was going to kill himself with all the stress he had going on," Collin replies.

I turn and look at Alex, who's looking down and avoiding my gaze. I can't believe it.

"Alex, is that true?" I whisper, waiting for him to look at me.

"Yeah. I mean like, I considered it, if you wouldn't live," he whispers to me, looking me in the eye. He looks like he's about to cry. Leaning in, I give him a soft, gentle kiss. When I pull away, I smile at him and ask him, "Can you make me another hotdog, please?"

"Yes, m'mam," he replies, smiling at me.

"Alright! Who wants to play truth or dare?" Wendy screams, making the wolves wince.

"Wendy, honey, I know you're excited. But can you please calm down a little bit?" Collin asks nicely, taking her hand.

"Oh, fine. But I get to go first!"

"That's okay.

"Mmhh, let's see. Collin, truth or dare?" Wendy says.

"Truth," Collin replies, looking smug.

"Is it true that you used to dress up in your mom's clothes and put her make-up on when you were little?" Wendy asks, smiling. Collin pales alittle and his mouth is gaping open.

"I, uh, um. Chicken," Collin stutters out.

"What?! You can't chicken out!" Wendy whines.

"Fine, fine. Yes, it's true!" Collin says, placing a smirking Wendy in his lap.

Kioni spits out his sprite at the confession and stares at Collin. Then he starts laughing."Tell me you did not just say you did all that!" Kioni laughs out.

"What? Atleast he didn't pee all over his toys and then place one in his mouth!" Michelle giggles out.

Oh my god!

"Michelle! You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" Kioni groans, placing his head in his hands.

"Hey, that's pretty funny, man," Alex says. I'm glad he's enjoying himself. Gosh, I feel really tired all of a sudden.

"Oh, Alex, remember you asked Claire out when you were, what, five? I thought Quil was going to kill you!" I say, giggling.

Alex turns and stares at me, shocked.

"Why you little," he says before he starts tickling me.

"Wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight. You asked Claire out? As in your cousin, Claire?" Collin says, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, so? I was five!"

"So what?"

"Oh, shut up."

"And you lived through Quil's wrath?" Kioni questions.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. Though he did through me in the ocean."

"HA!"

"Let's see, what embarrassing stories do you have, Cassie?" Alex says, looking at me mischeviously.

"Try and figure it out," I whisper at him, looking up from under my eyelashes. Alex's eyes darken slightly.

"Oh, I know!" Wendy says.

"What?" I challenge, raising my eyebrow.

"When you asked Jason's best friend out on a date when his girlfriend was right next to him!"

"You said you would never tell that story!" I exclaim, glaring at her.

"When did you ask a guy out?" Alex asks, looking jealous.

"Are you jealous?'

"Yes, now answer the question.

"Ugh, fine. I was ten and I had this huge crush on Matthew, Jason's best friend. Clara, his girlfriend at the time, was next to him when I asked him out and she completely flipped out. Matthew thought it was cute and Clara got mad and that resulted with them breaking up for a period of time," I say, taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

"Wow. You are a couple wrecker," Kioni says.

"Hey! They did get back together a week later," I defend myself.

"Well, I'm happy they did. Because if you were dating him, I would have to kill him," Alex says, kissing my cheek.

"Why?" I question.

"Because he's three years older than you. And you are my imprint, my girl," Alex says, smiling.

I smile back and kiss him.

"Get a room!" the others say.

"Why don't you?" I answer, and then continue to kiss my boyfriend.

"Good point."

"Who wants smores?" I say, holding up a bag of marshmellows.

"Definitely me," Alex says, snagging a marshmellow. He pops it into his mouth and groans at the tasty treat.

Grabbing a marshmellow and stabbing it, I place it over the fire and then roast it until it's a golden brown. Placing Hershey's chocolate on one cracker and the marshmellow on the other, I put the two together and…BAM! I have a smore! Yum! I take a bite and close my eyes. I haven't had anything this good in a long, long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So, class, what do you know about the human body?" My honors biology teacher, Mrs. Walters, asks.

Raising my hand and waiting to get called on, I say, "The human body has eleven different body systems."

"Very good, Cassie, very good," Mrs. Walters replies, smiling.

"The number one killer is cancer," Hazel sneers, glaring at me.

The class is silent as all of their stare turn to me. I ignore them, glaring down at my fiddling fingers. This is what sucks about being the only kid who has had cancer in your entire school, even the smallest word such as _diagnosis_ or _death_ immediately turns to conversations about the girl who has cancer. The silence is now getting unbelievably uncomfortable, and I sweep the room with my eyes to see that everyone is still staring at me.

"Actually, Hazel, that is not true," Mrs. Walters stutters, turning back to her power-point and flipping to the next slide. _Thank god_, I think.

I take notes quickly, just wanting to get out of this class. Glancing at the clock for what seems like the millionth time in the past hour, I sigh in relief when there is only three minutes of class left. I pack my backpack and grab my books before I get up and walk out the door when the bell rings. I practically sprint to my locker, throw my books in, and grab the books/binders that I will need for homework tonight. After that, I walk to Alex's locker; I see the two sluts, yet again. They are laughing and holding onto his arm and leaning into him. Alex is smiling warily, and his eyes are darting in every direction. When his gaze lands on me, he closes his locker and untangles himself from the two girls and walks to me. He leans down and gently kisses me on the lips, and then on the forehead before laying on arm around my shoulders and walking outside with me.

Jason has his red jeep in the front row, waiting to pick us up. I smile as I climb into the back, since Chloe is the front. We wait for Arabella to get in the car, and then we drive out of there. I sigh as I realize it's only Wednesday. I love Wednesday, since it's in the middle of the week, but then I hate it because I realize I still have two days of school until the weekend.

When we get home, Jason says that he's going over to Chloe's to study. Alex, Arabella, and I get inside, and I take out some chocolate chip cookies and three glasses of milk for us to share as a snack. Arabella says she has no homework, so she goes off with her cookies and milk to go watch television in the living room. I drag Alex up to my room, anxious to have some alone time with him. We haven't been alone since I got back from the hospital, which has been about two weeks ago.

"What do you have to study?" Alex asks, opening his Algrebra II book and getting a piece of paper out.

"Ugh, everything," I whine. "Care to help me?"

"I have to study everything too," Alex replies, rubbing his eyes.

"You okay?" I ask, worried.

"Yeah. I just haven't been sleeping well," Alex mutters, staring at his textbook but not moving his hand to the pencil.

I instantly get worried about him. Was Sam working him too hard? He could be, Alex is going to be the next Alpha.

"Is your dad working you too hard?" I ask, sitting up on my bed. Alex shakes his head. "Then what is it?"

"The nightmares. About loosing you," he says, looking up at me.


End file.
